Snape's Funeral!
by Nicole11
Summary: The dream of every student at Hogwarts has come true; Snape's dead! It's been years since graduation, and everyone has lost touch (except for the Golden trio and Ginny) But one night can change everything. Mostly D/G but some H/G R/Herm and H/Cho


Snape's Funeral!  
  
Summary: The dream of every student at Hogwarts has come true; Snape it dead! It's been years since graduation, and everyone has lost touch (except for the Golden trio and Ginny). But one night can change everything. Mostly D/G but some H/G R/Herm H/Cho.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, J. K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Sorry it is so long! I was determined to keeping it one chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, do you guys have a date planed yet?" Ginny asked with a smile, one day at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"We just got engaged!" Hermione laughed, looking at her new engagement ring again. It had been six years since everyone left Hogwarts (five for Ginny), and Ron had just asked Hermione to marry him a week ago. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all great friends, but they lost contact with everyone else in their grade. Ginny and Harry had been dating for just over a year.  
  
"So, have you picked out a wedding dress yet?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes just as Harry came running through the door of the Three Broomsticks, followed quickly by Ron. They were both smiling and Harry was carrying a letter.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Look!" Harry said happily, shoving the letter under Hermione's nose. Ginny scooted over and read it over her shoulder.  
  
To whom it may concern,  
  
I am sure that you remember your potions teacher, Professor Servus Snape.  
  
"It's a little hard to forget his ugly face." Ginny interrupted. Everyone silently agreed, and returned to reading the letter.  
  
Unfortunately, Professor Snape passed away a few days ago. Being one of his former students, I am sure that he would greatly appreciate it if you attended his funeral.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Ginny looked up at Hermione, both wearing blank looks.  
  
"Yes!" They both screamed in unison, high-fiving.  
  
"This is the best day ever!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"So, do you guys think we should go?" Hermione asked, making everyone look at her as if she were insane. "Not for Snape! Just to see what everyone else has been up to."  
  
"I suppose we could." Ron said logically. Then, turning to Harry, he said, "How much do you want to bet that Malfoy is fat and ugly?"  
  
"If he's not already in Azkaban, I'd bet Ginny!" Harry laughed, making Ginny glare at him.  
  
The next day, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to go to Hogwarts (the location of the funeral). And when they arrived in the Great Hall, a lot of familiar faces greeted them. Unfortunately for Hermione, one of the faces wasn't exactly welcomed.  
  
"Hermione!" Came Lavender's voice from across the room. Hermione sighed as Lavender came running toward her, and wrapped her in a hug. "How are you?!" Lavender asked with a stomach-turning smile.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione said with a fake/happy voice.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?!" Lavender asked, acting like they were best friends.  
  
"Well, I just got engaged last week." Hermione said, showing Lavender her ring.  
  
"Wow! To who?" Lavender asked with a smile.  
  
"Ron." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh." Lavender said, her smile turning into an annoyed frown. "I gotta go." She said coldly, turning and walking away.  
  
"Well, that was odd." Ginny said. She looked around the room, and caught the eye of Colin Creevey; Gryffindor and fellow Harry Potter obsessie. She walked over to him and said hi.  
  
"Hey Ginny, how are you? What have you been up too?" Colin asked, saying it all very fast.  
  
"I'm fine, you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm great! I just became a photographer for the Daily Prophet." Colin said, holding up the camera he was carrying. "So, have you seen Harry yet?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Umm, yeah. I talk to him all the time actually." Ginny said.  
  
"Really?!" Colin asked loudly. Then, lowering his voice, he added, "Do you know if he has a boyfriend yet?" Ginny looked at Colin oddly.  
  
"You think that Harry's gay?" Ginny asked, laughing a little.  
  
"Isn't he?" Colin asked, growing a little red.  
  
"No, I'm his girlfriend." Ginny giggled. Colin blushed, muttered a goodbye, and ran off somewhere.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry had just spotted someone he really wanted to talk to. So he quickly walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi Cho." Harry said shyly.  
  
"Harry! Hi!" Cho said happily, giving Harry a quick hug. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much. I played professional Quidditch for a while." Harry said, blushing a little.  
  
"That's great!" Cho said. "So, do you have a girlfriend or anything?"  
  
"Nope." Harry answered quickly. No, he did not have amnesia; he had just really liked Cho for a very long time, and decided it would be easier if he didn't mention that he was going out with Ginny (stupid men!).  
  
As Harry was pretending to be a bachelor, Ginny was sitting by herself, not wanting to talk to anyone else. There's a reason why I lost contact with them! Ginny thought to herself. Why can't they just act like normal people and pretend not to know me?!  
  
Just then, someone sat down at her table. He was a very handsome, blond haired guy with a look of absolute boredom on his face.  
  
"Hi." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Hi." The man said, turning to face Ginny. His face dropped from boredom to surprise. "Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said, wondering who the man was.  
  
"Shit. Is your brother here?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"Which one?" Ginny laughed. "And how do you know my brother?"  
  
"Ron, he hates me. It's kinda hard to forget that." The man said. Ginny finally recognized who it was; Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So, you still obsessed with Potter?" Draco asked rudely with a smirk. Yep, that's Malfoy all right. Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Actually, I'm going out with him." Ginny said, not caring if she sounded like a snob.  
  
"Well, congratulations." Draco said, almost bitterly. "Oh shit." He said, looking past Ginny and at a pug-faced girl, who could only be Pansy Parkson.  
  
"Dracie!" She squealed, running over to him and attacking him with a hug. "Why haven't you returned my calls?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Ginny had to hold back a laugh. From the look on Draco's face to Pansy's cluelessness, it was almost too much to bare.  
  
"Ya know what Pansy?" Draco asked, trying to sound nice as Pansy clutched onto his arm. "Why don't you go talk to Goyle?"  
  
"Because I want to talk to you!" She said with a smile.  
  
"But, if you talk to Goyle, then I will dance with you when the band comes." Draco said. Pansy, after making Draco pinky promise, left.  
  
"There's no band." Ginny said, finally understanding Draco's plan. Draco just smiled.  
  
"So why did you come to Snape's funeral? He hated you." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Because I was forced here." Ginny said, glancing at Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"Me too." Draco answered. Ginny looked at him curiously.  
  
"But you were his favorite student. And you're a Slytherin." Ginny said.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that I had to like the guy." Draco said. "So, you're going out with Potter, huh?"  
  
"Yep." Ginny said proudly.  
  
"Then why is he flirting with Cho?" Draco asked with a smirk. Ginny's face dropped from pride, to surprise. She turned around in her seat and saw Harry standing dangerously close to Cho.  
  
"They're just talking." Ginny said, trying to convince herself. Before Draco could say something, Dumbledore stood up and waved his hands for silence.  
  
"I am very happy that all of you could come. I'm sure that Professor Snape is happy too." Dumbledore said, dabbing his eyes with a purple and green spotted handkerchief (he's a weird guy). "I remember what a happy mood professor Snape was always in." he said. A lot of the students looked at each other curiously, thinking that Dumbledore had finally gone off of his rocker. "So, I've decided to lighten the mood a bit." He said, pointing to a stage where a band was.  
  
As the band began to play a slow song, Draco had a look of horror on his face.  
  
"Oh shit." He muttered, looking in Pansy's direction. She was practically running over to where he was, with a big stupid smile on her face.  
  
Ginny was looking angrily in the other direction, at Harry as he asked Cho to dance.  
  
"Dance with me." Ginny said quickly, grabbing Draco's hand.  
  
"Gladly." Draco muttered, looking at Pansy. He placed his hands on Ginny's waist, and she put hers around his neck.  
  
"Let me lead." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to follow Harry and see what he and Cho are doing." Ginny said, a little annoyed.  
  
"They're dancing." Draco said, looking over Ginny's shoulder and at Harry and Cho.  
  
"What about now?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"Still dancing." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, wait. They're making out, Gin!" Draco said in a fake/surprised voice. "Oh! And now they're having sex on the dance floor!" he joked.  
  
"I hate you." Ginny said with a little smile.  
  
"Stop freaking out." Draco said, glancing over at Harry and Cho. "If they leave, then I would. be. worried." Draco said slowly, his eyes glued to where Harry was.  
  
"What? What?! What happened?" Ginny asked, cranking her neck around so she could see Harry. He and Cho were holding hands and walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh no." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Maybe they have to. go to the bathroom." Draco said, not even believing himself.  
  
"They're not girls Draco, they don't need to go to the bathroom in groups." Ginny said.  
  
"Cho's a girl." Draco pointed out.  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure of that." Ginny said bitterly. "We have to follow them!"  
  
"Ginny, you know that we are becoming stalkers, right?" Draco said as she pulled him out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Where do you think they went?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"I donno." Draco said. "Why don't we check behind all of the doors in the entrance hall first." He couldn't believe that he was helping Weasley's little sister find her unfaithful boyfriend.  
  
"Check in there." Ginny said, pointing at a door. Draco obeyed and walked in. It was a very small closet that had a few coats in it.  
  
"Hey Gin, they're in here." Draco lied. He had to have some kind of entertainment! "But I don't think you want to come in here. They're not exactly clothed." Just as Draco had predicted, Ginny came storming in. She pushed the door open forcefully and walked in. The door ricocheted off of the wall, and slammed shut.  
  
"Very funny." Ginny said. The closet was so small that she and Draco were right up against each other. Their chests were touching, and neither could move.  
  
"Try to open the door." Draco said. Ginny's hand found the doorknob, but it was locked.  
  
"We're stuck." Ginny said. "And my boyfriend is having sex with that whore!"  
  
"Calm down." Draco said. "Someone might find us."  
  
"Might?" Ginny asked angrily. "Well, I might just have an alien baby!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"If you have sex with Potter, I'd make that a definite." Draco said. Ginny tried to hit him, but she couldn't move her arms.  
  
"Why did you come with me?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Because I'd do anything to get a piece of that." Draco said playfully, moving his arm enough to pinch Ginny's butt. "I'm kidding." Draco said.  
  
"So why, then?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"Because. you're not like your brother." Draco said, amazed that he was able to say something nice. "You're sweet and nice and pretty." Draco said. Ginny smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.  
  
"Wow." Draco said quietly with a smile. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because you're sweet and nice and pretty." Ginny laughed mockingly. Draco smiled and kissed her again. Draco deepened the kiss, and Ginny did what she always does when she is enjoying a kiss; she lifted her foot in the air (you know, like the foot pop from Princess Diaries.). Her foot hit something hard, like a lock, and pulled it up, unlocking the door.  
  
The door swung open, and Draco broke the kiss. He quickly grabbed the handle, and pulled the door shut again. Ginny giggled and went back to kissing him.  
  
Draco and Ginny didn't know how long they were in there, but it wasn't until a few hours later, when the door was opened again.  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing?" Came Harry's voice from behind them. Ginny quickly turned around and saw that Harry had lipstick on his face. He had obviously been making out with Cho.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I'm glad we ran into each other." Ginny said in a happy voice. "Yeah, ummmm, I'm breaking up with you." She said, and then quickly closed the closet door again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: DONE! Did you like it?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
